The Awakening
by bloodyshadowxx
Summary: Garfield Logan lives in a world where the dead rise to feast upon the living. When he feels like he's lost everything dear to him, he pours his trust into the hands of 3 random survivors. In the perilous world they live in, it's nearly impossible to stay out of trouble. When trouble knocks on the groups door, they find that their savior is more mysterious than the outbreak itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M due to violence, gore,and language. There are also many aspects of darkness and tragedy. If you are uncomfortable with this, I suggest you don't read. If you are comfortable** , **enjoy the story**!

 _Prologue_

The hallways of the hospital seemed endless as we sprinted from the pack of wanderers behind us. Our heartbeats were pounding in our ears as the snarls of the monsters behind us grew louder and louder. I looked over my shoulder to the beautiful blond behind me. Her face cherry red, her crystal blue eyes wide with fear. One of her dainty hands rested on her bulging stomach. We were traveling at an extremely slow speed due to the fact that my wife could barely run; she was far too pregnant with our first child to even walk straight. We were yards away from the exit when a wanderer grabbed her wrist. I heard her screech and spun around on my heels to witness a wanderer bite into the flesh of her neck. What looked like gallons of blood oozed from the wound as the zombie-like creature ripped off the chunk of meat. I was frozen in my tracks. Total shock took over my body. I couldn't feel any emotions as more wanderers tore her torso open and feasted on her insides. Her liver and intestines slipping through their decayed fingers. Bits of her stomach were spilling from the corners of their mouths. I couldn't feel any emotion when one clawed out her heart and shoved it in its mouth; the organ exploded in its jaws, blood pouring from the wanderer's rotten smile. I couldn't feel any emotion when one bit into the fetus of my son.

I stumbled backwards and landed on my rear. Some of the wanderers devouring my wife took notice of the thud and began to trudge after me. I took one last glance at the woman I loved dearly before running faster than I ever had in my life. Once I reached the rusty door at the end of the hallway, my hands fumbled for the cracked doorknob. I peeked over my shoulder as a wanderer swiped its lanky arm at my side. My eyes widened in terror as my hand finally grabbed the knob and flung the door open. I tripped through the doorway and face planted on the concrete outside. One wanderer made its way to the doorway and was about to leap on top of me. Without thinking, I slammed the door shut with my foot, crushing the wanderer's skull between the door and door frame. It's blood and pieces of its brain flew in cardinal directions. I was even lucky enough to catch some of the foul smelling remains in my sandy blond hair. My emerald green orbs studied the maroon, chunky blood splattered all over the metal door. They followed the mess onto the concrete and discovered the lower half of the wanderer's arm completely severed off. I scooted backwards at the sight of the gruesome scene and threw up my lunch. It felt like hours had passed once my vomiting seized and my stomach was completely empty. I knelt on my hands and knees panting. My skin had turned pale, my hands bloody and clammy, my entire body trembling with fear. Sweat drenched my grey T-shirt making it cling uncomfortably close to ever crevice and curve of my muscular body. The hazy afternoon air wrapped around me like a blanket, giving me an ounce of ease. This didn't last long, however. My foggy gaze stumbled upon the glimmer of gold around my ring finger. And then it hit me. My wife was gone. My son was gone. I had no one. I was alone. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it but cry. For hours I knelt in a pool of wanderer blood and wailed into the sky. Salty tears were drenching my sticky face. My throat began to burn from the screaming and my lungs felt as if they had popped. I began choking for air, grasping for something, anything to hold on to. The world began to spin as my eyes fluttered closed and minuscule black dots overtook my vision. I felt my body loose control as it hit the ground with a lifeless thump.

And this was only the beginning.

 **Alright so this is a little taste of the violence and tragedy I was talking about. I'm a very dark person and I enjoy writing twisted stories. I swear, however, there is light in the story if you want me to continue. So, should I go through with the story? Review if yes please!**

 **-bloodyshadowxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'm going to try to upload one chapter everyday. Before you begin to read, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 **This story is rated M for gore and brutal violence along with language. If you"re all about sunshine ad lollipops, do yourself a favor and don't read this! Also be aware that this story is tragic.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _December 13th, 2015. 8:08 pm. Eastern Jump City_

Garfield Logan was no stranger to tragedies. His birth parents were very successful scientists who studied zoology in Africa. When he was just four years old, he had witnessed his parents topple off a waterfall to their doom; they were on a simple experimental trip for their newest study. A few years later, his new guardians had attempted to murder him for his father's money. With Garfield out of the way, they'd be next in line to inherit the Logan's riches. Luckily, Garfield had escaped and ran away to Jump City. There, he lived with his mother's best friend, Rita.

Rita had been an excellent mother to little Garfield until she died of breast cancer when he was only sixteen. At that time, Garfield was about halfway through his sophomore year of high school. He was never considered popular. In fact, he had been bullied for years due to his under average height of around 4'11", and his great obsession with animals. However, Garfield was always a happy child. He had learned to accept the darker aspects of life after his parents died and vowed to make the most out of the good ones. Rita often described him as her, "Little Sunshine".

After Rita died, Garfield dropped out of high school and set up a small camp in the midst of the woods of Jump City. Much like his parents, Garfield loved nature. He had no problem living amongst the mosquitos, rabbits, and deer. In fact, he enjoyed it. The teen always thought of nature and animals as an escape from the hellish states of his life. For some reason, being outside in the open with various creatures calmed him. He felt safe with them. Because of this, Garfield knew he would be alright living alone in the woods.

No more than two months had passed when she wandered into Garfield's camp. He remembered his wife's younger self as petite and sickeningly thin. She possessed long, messy golden hair that fell just above her waist and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He remembered her appearing very ill and instantly invited her inside his shelter made of logs and leaves for a bite to eat.

Once hours of talking had finally seized, Garfield had learned a lot about the girl sitting cross-legged in front of him. Her name was Tara, and she was fifteen years old. She lived just outside of Jump City with her father, Samuel. Tara enlightened Garfield about her home life; describing in depth of the countless times her father had beaten her. She informed him that Samuel was a drunk. She knew he really did love her, but could not control his actions due to drinking. Because of her father, she often ran away into the woods to relax.

Garfield, in turn, spilled his guts out to the angelic young lady. He told her about his parents. He told her about his first set of adoptive parents. He told her about fleeing Africa in the cargo room of a shipping boat. He told her about Rita. And he told her why he had decided to come here.

From that moment on, the pair agreed to meet everyday to keep each other company. They would go on long walks, weaving through the tall trees and hopping over mossy rocks. They would sit in silence and listen to the soothing songs of the birds around them. They would collapse in piles of leaves and stare at fluffy white clouds; one claiming a cloud looked like an elephant while the other saw a shark. Sometimes, if Samuel was in very poor condition, Tara would sleep at Garfield's camp with him. It wasn't long before the two became best friends.

Garfield and Tara tied the knot when he was only twenty-two and she was only twenty-one. Others may have thought that they were way too young to get married, but both Garfield and Tara knew they were soulmates. Nothing was too soon for them. Just three years after the wedding, the outbreak had started. No one knew what exactly it was. All people knew was that something was causing their loved ones to have a sudden craving for human flesh.

Garfield loved comics when he was younger. He read a lot about zombie apocalypses; when the undead rose from their graves and feasted upon the living. At that time, he thought the dead coming back to life to eat everyone was funny. Now, since it was actually happening, he believed it to be nothing but horrific.

The term "zombies" seemed silly to him and Tara. He remembered himself watching her gaze out the windows of their boarded-up home; observing the dead as they carelessly walked around the surrounding forest. "Wanderers", she had whispered under her breath. "They have no purpose anymore. They have no goals or family or friends or...or anything to strive for. All they do is wander around, looking for their next meal".

It was then that they decided to call the living dead, wanderers.

Tara was expecting their first child. She was very close to her due date, which led to Garfield's idea of camping out in Jump City's hospital. He was sure the hospital was bound to have supplies necessary to deliver a baby. Tara opposed the idea, but gave in feeling as if her husband knew best. The entrance of the hospital was clear upon their arrival, but once they waded deeper into the building, they practically were calling for trouble to locate them

Garfield had left the hospital that day without his wife and unborn son. He remembered feeling as if the memories he and Tara shared at camp were being torn away from his heart. He felt as if someone crushed him under the weight of a bulldozer. He felt an unexplainable amount of sadness and horror. Tara was the one happiness he had in his life. Those damn wanderers had literally ripped that joy away from him. And it was his fault

It was HIS idea to migrate to the hospital. HIS. Not hers, HIS. If he had just listened to Tara, she would still be glued to his side, holding his son in her arms.

These thoughts were overwhelming poor Garfield to a great extent. The pain and guilt caused such a heavy burden that Garfield actually fell unconscious on the concrete just outside the hospital.

He laid there for hours in a pool of thick, rotten wanderer guts. When the moon began to peek over the treetops of the forest, a young man, only a wee bit older than Garfield, had discovered his motionless body.

The man bent down to examine Garfield's pale form. He scanned his body for any injuries, and more importantly, bite marks. Once a living person is bitten, they naturally turn into one of the bloodthirsty monsters who were tearing the world apart. When the man had come to the conclusion that Garfield was clean, he hauled his body over his shoulder, and carried him away from the horrors that took place just hours earlier at the hospital.

Garfield awoke in a cold sweat, staring at a yellowish ceiling covered in star-shaped stickers. His head was pounding and his body ached all over. For one split second, he had forgotten what happened. Of course, that second did not last long enough.

It all came back to him. The running, the wanderers, Tara, his son...all of it. Garfield let out a hair-raising scream and smashed his fist into the wall behind him.

Instantaneously, the man who had rescued him bounded into the room. He had obsidian black hair spiked up all over his head, and wore a pair of dark shades to conceal whatever color eyes he was hiding. The man was dressed in tattered jeans and a black T-shirt. He pointed a steak knife at Garfield, ready to defend himself if the stranger before him made a sudden move.

Garfield studied him carefully before speaking. "Who are you?", he grumbled rudely.

The man sighed and lowered his weapon."My name is Dick Grayson. I found you passed out in back of Jump City's hospital. If I were to leave you there, you'd be the main course of one of those thing's dinner. If I were you, I loose the attitude and thank me for saving your scrawny ass."

Garfield glared at the man for many long moments. "I'm Garfield. Thanks for helping me out."

Dick nodded his head and crouched down to meet Garfield at eye level. "Look, you seem like an okay guy. My friends and I set up camp here at the pre-school. We've been here for a few months and the place has held up just fine. If you're willing to pull your own weight, I'm sure we could grant you the blessing of crashing here for awhile", the dark haired man stated.

Garfield swallowed his own saliva with quite some difficulty. It was then that he realized he hadn't drunken anything for the past day. He knew he couldn't make it on his own, so he gratefully accepted Dick's offer

Over the next few days, Garfield became friendly with Dick and his two other mates. One of them was a very large, muscular black man named Victor Stone. The other, a tall, gorgeous redheaded woman by the name of Kori. He soon discovered that Dick and Kori had something going on, so he quickly decided to stick around Vic instead of the two lovebirds.

Garfield assisted the group by gardening and hunting. He could be considered an expert because of how much experience he's had in nature throughout his life. Because of the years of camping out in the woods, Garfield knew just where to plant crops, just the right amount of water to give them, and just when the time was right to harvest them. Since he possessed broad knowledge on hunting and animals, he made an excellent tracker. Usually, the light haired man brought home a minimum of two rabbits a night. Sometimes, he was lucky enough to snag a deer.

Dick, Victor, and Kori were very thankful for Garfield's skills. Dick was the combat and weapons expert, Victor was the mechanical expert, and Kori was the defense expert. With Garfield around, the three of them could focus more on their tasks instead of constantly breaking to hunt down food

As for Garfield, he was very comfortable with the group he had settled in. Victor became his best friend, Dick became his "leader", and Kori was his inspiration. All and all, he felt safe. That was something he never thought he'd be able to say again.

 **Alright loveys chapter 2 up tomorrow! Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you want to see something specific happen throughout the story!**

 **-bloodyshadowxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I've been in the hospital for a few days and haven't even seen the outdoors never mind my laptop! I have a lot of crap going on right now but I promise you I'm trying very hard to balance this story with school, family, friends, ext. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation and support! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
**  
 _Chapter 2  
_  
He was a demon. A cruel, bloodthirsty demon desperate to combine his world with our's. He did not care that his plans would annihilate all life for good. As a matter of fact, he only wanted two things. One, for all demonic life to thrive over mortals, and two, to be with his daughter forever.  
His name was Trigon. Ruler of the Nightmare Realm. King of the Demons. His skin was a blistering red that would scare even the strongest of men. He possessed four slanted crimson eyes that burned holes in his enemies. Huge, sculpted muscles lined every part of his body and a mane of snow white hair cascaded down his back. Growing from the stubs of his fingers were menacing black talons. They looked sharp enough to kill someone with one swipe. Trigon used these aspects for pure evil.  
The demon had murdered a countless amount of people. Trigon had killed so many, in fact, that slaughtering turned into a daily action for him. He had ended the lives of so many people that murder had no effect on him. He did not feel guilt, or anger, or sadness, or any emotion at all. Killing was like breathing to him. Trigon barely even noticed he was doing it.  
Only 26 years ago, Trigon had discovered the most amazing woman he had ever laid his four eyes on. Long, dark hair effortlessly fell over the petite curve of her back. It shined luminously in the moonlight and felt like silk. Her eyes matched her hair; staring into them was like staring into the depths of space. She appeared to be very mysterious, yet intriguing. Her name matched this description perfectly.  
Arella Roth.  
Trigon instantly wanted this woman to be his queen. He had traveled to Earth from the Nightmare Realm and appeared in the dark corner of her bedroom. The angelic beauty laid on her side, fast asleep and breathing in a light, rhythmic pattern.  
The demon lurked over to the vacant side of her bed and sat down. The mattress sank with a creek. Luckily, this had not awoken Arella.  
Trigon gently extended his right arm so that it hovered over the woman's head. He stretched his palm and carefully set it atop her forehead. The demon then began to stroke her skin delicately, something he wasn't used to. Violence and harshness was his nature, not softness.  
The woman stirred in her sleep at the new sensation. She had lived alone for her entire life. A touch in the midst of the night was alien to her. Because of this her body quickly read the touch as a threat.  
Arella's onyx eyes shot open as her body catapulted upwards. Her sudden actions startled Trigon, sending him to his feet. Arella studied the demon before her. He looked like a monster. He invaded her home. He was watching her sleep. Yet she wasn't afraid.  
She simply tugged her comforter to her chest and asked, "Who are you?", in a smooth, calm tone.  
Trigon was bewildered with Arella's lack of fear. He was so flabbergasted that it seemed as if the cat got his tongue. All he could manage was to stare at the dark haired lady in front of him.  
She took note of this and sighed.  
"Well, my name is Arella. If you wanted to visit this badly, you could have used the door."  
Trigon just gazed at her.  
She tapped her fingers impatiently on her knee, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
"Can I help you with something, sir?", She asked, slightly aggravated.  
Trigon had never met a human who did not fear him. This scared HIM. It scared him so badly that he decided to MAKE her fear him.  
Without a second thought the King of Demons pounced on the poor woman, knocking her back against her headboard. The collision of her head and the dense wood created a sharp noise that echoed across the large room. Arella was knocked out the second her head smashed against the surface.  
Trigon took advantage of the unconscious Arella and raped her while she was out. A demon like himself did not have the mental capacity to feel love. Therefor, they did not believe in relationships or marriage or happily ever afters. They were born to take what they wanted without feeling anything. Trigon did exactly that the night he impregnated Arella Roth.  
The following morning, Arella awoke with no memory of the actions Trigon had partaken in just hours ago. The only thing she knew was that a strange looking man found his way into her bedroom.  
Arella had a whopping headache. She cautiously ran her thin fingers through her hair and discovered a massive bump on the back of her head. At that moment, she remembered the man had shoved her backwards against her headboard. Then, she assumed, she blacked out.  
Arella glanced at her body and made a horrifying discovery. She was bare. Her clothes were scattered across the floor. She instantly feared the worst.  
Later on, a pregnancy test confirmed her fears. She was indeed pregnant. Pregnant by a man whom she didn't even know the name of.  
Nine months later, Arella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The baby did not cry when she was born. This scared the doctors, but her vitals were completely stable. She also developed very fair, pale skin and obsidian black hair like her mother. Her eyes were very dark, but babies' eyes don't take their true color until they are a little older.  
Based on the babies mysterious appearance, Arella decided to call her Raven.  
When Raven was a toddler, Arella had discovered very quickly that Raven was not a normal human. When she crawled around the house, various objects would hover over her head. When she cried, objects flew off the shelves and darted for Arella's head. When she laughed, the lights would burst. When she was angry, well, she was terribly dangerous.  
At six years old, Raven was raging with fury when Arella said she couldn't attend school with all the other children her age.  
Arella never wanted Raven to go uneducated, but she feared her powers would act up in school and land her in some top secret government facility. She also feared Raven's safety, and her peers' safety.  
Anyway, Raven was so worked up that her emotions literally blew the house up. Fortunately, both her and her mother were unharmed. However, when the firemen could not find a cause for the explosion, people were getting suspicious.  
On Raven's seventh birthday, Trigon snuck into the motel they were temporarily staying in. While the two girls slept, he swiped his daughter from her resting place and disappeared into the Nightmare Realm; only leaving a note to Arella explaining that she'd most likely never see her daughter again.  
Trigon raised Raven up until she was eighteen. He explained to her that she was a hybrid; half human, half demon. He showed her that her powers were a result of her demon side, and demonstrated how to control them.  
Raven's powers are based completely on her emotions. If she has even the slightest emotional outburst, she could destroy everything around her. Because of this, Trigon had to put her through vigorous training to help her learn how to keep her emotions below the belt.  
Raven was fully aware of her father's evil and murderous reputation. In fact, Trigon wanted Raven to follow in his footsteps more than anything. However, Raven wanted to use her powers for good.  
On her eighteenth birthday, since she was an adult, Raven decided to leave the Nightmare Realm for Earth. Trigon of course was totally against the idea, but Raven had talked him into it.  
"I can't be evil, father. I will only disappoint you if I stay", she argued.

"I will go find mother, I will be happy on Earth", she pleaded.

"I will control my powers at all costs. No one will know I am different", she promised.

Trigon let her go, although he was completely disgusted with her choice. He swore one day he would merge The Nightmare Realm and Earth together so Raven could be with both him and Arella; a pure demon like Trigon would not last on Earth with his appearance and undeniable powers. The government would do everything in their power to take him down.  
In order to be with his daughter for the rest of her life, he had to wipe out the humans before they could wipe out him.  
This lead to his latest plot: creating monsters who could easily blend in with humans.

The wanderers.

 **Ok ladies and gentlemen we now know the cause of the outbreak! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Raven's backstory! She will be meeting with our favorite changeling very soon!**

 **If you haven't guessed, this story will be lengthy. I hope you stick with me until it's finished! As always, if you enjoyed please review! I want to here your predictions! Your feedback motivates me to write more often! Anyways, I love you all so much and I hope you have a fabulous night!**

 **-** _bloodyshadowxx_


End file.
